<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cidre de pomme chaud by krystalpomme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756349">cidre de pomme chaud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme'>krystalpomme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let It Snow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Handholding, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Calls Peter Parker “Baby”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peter gets sick from a shopping trip in manhattan. nothing a lil apple cider and cuddles can’t fix!</p><p> </p><p>"See? Isn't it perfe—achoo—" Peter sniffed and buried his face further into his scarf, "—perfect?" </p><p>"Are you getting sick?"</p><p>Peter shook his head vigorously, "N-No! My nose is just really cold and it tickles so I keep sneezing. I can't get sick, you know that, Mr. Stark."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let It Snow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cidre de pomme chaud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter let out an exhale of relief when he stepped into the warm shop. It was freezing outside in Manhattan, the snow starting to fall in the new weeks of winter. It was two weeks before Christmas day and the streets were bustling with people trying to get their holiday shopping done in time. Tony had suggested that they just shop online (like he did every year), but Peter had insisted that shopping in person was more meaningful and <em>fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Which it was, in a sense. Take out the crowded streets, long lines, and freezing cold, then Peter was having the time of his life. He was hanging out with Tony with Christmas spirit around him, looking at the shops left and right like an excited puppy. It was a rare occurrence for them to be out like this, Tony's overprotective tenancies telling him <em>'no, turn back and shop online'</em> just for Peter's safety. They never knew who was watching them.</p><p> </p><p>But Peter's excited face made all of Tony's worries go away, and he smiled softly whenever he would point to different things with his nose buried in his scarf. Peter looked left and right in the shop, debating where he should go next. The only one left on his Christmas list was MJ, hence why he had just stepped into an antique book shop.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was by his side, holding his hand incase he had gotten lost in the crowd. It made Peter happy that the man was comfortable doing that kind of stuff with him, it let him know that he cared. They browsed for a few minutes, his eyes set on one book and one book only.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, good! It's still here!" Peter said excitedly, using his free hand to carefully grab the book from the shelf. It had gold leaf detailing and carefully stamped leather all over the spine; it was just the one that MJ wanted. It was a 1912 copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales that she had been wanting since forever. It was a bit on the pricey side, but he had tons of money saved up from Tony's weekly allowance.</p><p> </p><p>Tony curiously peered over his shoulder, "Wow, she better be giving you a good gift." He whistled lowly. Peter laughed as they made their way over to the counter to pay, "I'm fine with anything my friends get me, I'm just happy to get anything at all, really."</p><p> </p><p>Tony squeezed his hand, "You're a good kid." When Peter got everything payed for, they walked along the busy streets to find something to warm them up. Peter <em>desperately</em> wanted apple cider, basically jumping up and down at the thought of it. "Please, Mr. Stark? It's freezing out he—<em>achoo</em>—"</p><p> </p><p>"Bless you."</p><p> </p><p>"—it's freezing out here..." Peter muttered, looking off to the side and wondering why his throat suddenly felt swollen. He knew he couldn't get sick, so he just shook it off and buried himself further into his scarf. "Are you okay, bambino? You look a little cold." Tony said, worry etched over his face as he looked Peter up and down. He was only wearing a hoodie and a scarf that Tony insisted he wear before they left. Tony, on the other hand, was clad in a sweater under a pea coat, gloves, and a scarf to match. Even the older man was cold under all those layers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, just those weird shivers you get out of nowhere. But, I feel like apple cider would make me <em>way</em> warmer." Peter quipped, pressing himself closer to his father figure in an attempt to gain a little bit of warmth. He didn't want to give him any excuse to go back home to the Tower.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you win. Only because I don't want your toes falling off on the good hardwood." Tony rolled his eyes, squeezing Peter's hand a bit harder. The boy squealed in delight, "Yes! There's a café down the street that sells the best apple cider ever! It has whipped cream and a cinnamon stick and even comes with a small cat shaped cup. I wish you could keep them, I already asked and they said no."</p><p> </p><p>Tony scoffed in amusement, "Of course you asked them." Peter just shrugged his shoulders and continued to babble about the café that was supposedly cat themed. He went there all the time after he did he patrols just to have their hot chocolate in a paw shaped mug.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, 25% of their profit goes to a local animal shelter! It's perfect for giving back to the community," The boy said as they walked into the café, Tony humming absentmindedly to whatever Peter was saying. He was busy trying to figure out how this place <em>wasn't</em> made for Peter.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a Peter bomb exploded in the room. Everything that embodied the boy was right here in front of his face. Warm tones of cream and brown, artistic cat pictures decorating the wall with a small cat clock corner, and a shelf of all their different cat cups. Tony almost had a heart attack.</p><p> </p><p>"See? Isn't it perfe—<em>achoo</em>—" Peter sniffed and buried his face further into his scarf, "—perfect?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you getting sick?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter shook his head vigorously, "N-No! My nose is just really cold and it tickles so I keep sneezing. I can't get sick, you know that, Mr. Stark." Tony wasn't convinced but let it go for the sake of Peter's mood. The boy hated whenever someone pushed a subject; he was just stubborn like that.</p><p> </p><p>They both ordered an apple cider and sat by the floor to ceiling bay window overlooking the busy streets of the city. It was starting to snow, but it was just warm enough where it wasn't sticking to the ground yet. Peter excitedly grabbed at his cat shaped cup, sipping contently at the creamy and spicy apple flavor on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>While Peter was people watching, Tony decided to observe the kid as he inhaled his drink while still having such an innocent expression on his face. It was almost like he was seeing the city for the first time, eyes full of wonder and excitement that had Tony hiding his smile behind the rim of his own cat cup.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad Peter was having such a fun time today, he knew how boring it was for the boy to stay cooped up in the Tower or his Aunt's apartment. The only time he really went out was as Spider-Man, not as Peter Parker.</p><p> </p><p>"Warm enough yet?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Peter's almost empty mug. "Y-Yeah, uh, I kinda drank that fast? It was really yummy and I wasn't paying attention..." His words drifted off as he sadly looked at his cup. "I'll get some apple cider ordered to the penthouse for you so you can have some when you get home. I'm old and tired, I want a nap."</p><p> </p><p>Tony groaned as he stretched, getting up to head back to Happy's car. "Ready?" Peter nodded and scrambled to get up out of his own chair, clumsily grasping the man's hand in his own again, "I'm ready." Tony just shook his head in amusement as they made their way out of the café.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days later when Peter was due for his weekend with Tony, he walked out of the elevator with a red face and a tired smile. His duffel bag was held limply in his hand and he was bundled in one more sweater than he usually had on. "Hey, Mr. Stark." He said, walking right past the man and into the hallway to put his things down in his room.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked confused, wondering why Peter sounded <em>nasally</em>. It almost sounded as if he was sick. When the boy shuffled back out again, he had a Christmas themed throw blanket around his shoulders and his hands were engulfed in sweater paws. "Hey, kiddo. What's going on?" He asked from the couch, watching as Peter sat down on the opposite side. Now that was strange.</p><p> </p><p>Peter never missed an opportunity for cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I'm just really—<em>achoo</em>—" Peter sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, which made Tony cringe quite a bit, "—cold." The older man got up and grabbed Peter a box of tissues which he eagerly accepted, immediately blowing his nose into the lotion infused paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like you're sick." Tony said, flicking Peter playfully on the back of his head. Peter let out another pitiful sniffle, "I don't get sick anymore, remember? The spider bite—<em>achoo</em>—p-prevents me from getting sick." While in theory that would make sense, the scene in front of him proved otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"You keep rubbing your throat and you keep sneezing. You most definitely got a cold from that shopping trip." Tony said, rubbing Peter's shoulder in a comforting manner. "N-No, I didn't! It was probably from school or something..." He mumbled into his blanket followed by another sniffle.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been on winter break, Pete."</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn't say anything after that, opting to just whine and lay down dramatically on the couch, "<em>Fine</em>, I might be sick. My throat hurts like crazy." He sniffed, grabbing another tissue to blow his nose into. Tony kneeled in front of the couch and pressed his lips to Peter's forehead, feeling the hot scorch from his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a fever, Roo. How long have you been feeling this way?" He asked, hazel eyes meeting brown as he tried to figure out what was going on with his kid. "...Since Wednesday..."</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday was their shopping trip and Peter was definitely underdressed for the weather that day. Tony sighed and motioned for Peter to get up, "Come on, we're going to my room. I don't want your sickies on the couch."</p><p> </p><p>Peter wordlessly got up and shuffled his way over to Tony's room, sweater paws carefully holding his tissues as he sneezed once more. "And stop sniffing, it's probably what's making your throat all itchy and swollen." The boy sighed and flopped on Tony's massive bed, curling up into a ball, "I hate being sick."</p><p> </p><p>"No one likes being sick. Unless you were trying to get out of something, <em>then</em> I could see the appeal. Come on, let's get you under those covers," Tony made sure the boy was nice and warm, his frame looking so tiny and helpless in his huge bed. Peter's curls were sticking up in wild directions while only his hooded eyes were visible from above the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you afraid I'm g-gonna—<em>achoo</em>—get your bed—<em>achoo</em>—d-dirty?" Peter pitifully mumbled, eyes blinking tiredly up at his mentor. Though he actually didn't feel sleepy, his eyes were taking up too much energy to keep open. On top of that, all his sneezing was making his eyes super swollen and wasn't making his throat feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sweetheart. Just take a quick nap and let's see how you're feeling later." Tony said, delicately kissing Peter on the forehead before climbing in on the other side. "'M not tired." He muttered, burying himself closer in the blankets, "What would <em>really</em> make me feel better is some warm apple cider and <em>The Polar Express.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Tony laughed, "Funny you mention that, you said the same thing the day you got sick. Look how that turned out for you, kid." Peter glared from his spot on the pillows, "I don't want to nap."</p><p> </p><p>What Peter was really craving was the creamy apple cider from the café in Manhattan, but unfortunately they couldn't get that. Especially since they couldn't deliver it in a cat cup. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I'll get you that cider and some warm soup while we're at it. Fri, put on <em>The Polar Express</em> for the kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Boss."</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled happily into the covers, watching as the TV in Tony's room came to life and starting playing his favorite Christmas movie. Ned had always said it was an odd choice, especially since the animation scares him. MJ also added that it was just a boring movie in general, but Peter liked the music and the spirit it provided. It reminded him of all the school Christmas parties that he had in elementary school.</p><p> </p><p>In his pile of blankets, he looked to the glass wall that overlooked the city. Though it wasn't snowing, a small drizzle was coming down which made Peter feel a little bit better. Yes, admittedly he was one of <em>those</em> people who adored overcast, rain, and the snow. It was always way more interesting than a regular old sunny day.</p><p> </p><p>Peter continued watching the movie, trying his best not to sniffle and to just blow his nose instead. He eventually got annoyed with how much his nose was running and just shoved two tissues in his nostrils. Tony walked in a few minutes later with a small tray so he could eat in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Geez, what did you do to your face?" Tony asked while he set down the tray over Peter's legs. The boy grumbled and scooted up so he was leaning against the headboard, "My nose kept running so I just shoved the tissues up there. 'Catches the snot." He replied in a nasally voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Peter took out the tissues and threw them in a waste bin by the bed. "Thank you for the soup. Mmm and the apple cider." He sighed contently, eagerly grabbing the cup. Peter didn't overlook the fact that Tony used his favorite Christmas mug—the reindeer one that said 'Petey-Pie' in gold lettering.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't remember where he got it, it kind of just showed up in the Tower's cupboard one day. Despite that, it quickly became the boy's favorite mug to use during cold weather.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, kid. After you're done with that, you're taking nap." Tony said, leaning against the headboard as well while he closed his eyes. "But <em>why</em>? If I'm not tired, then you can't force me." Peter pouted, setting down his reindeer cup in exchange for his (also Christmas themed) spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed and opened one eye to look at his stubborn kid, "If you take a nap, you can fight off whatever sickness you have a lot quicker. Unless you want to be sick during the Christmas party, but that's your choice." He shrugged, closing his eyes once again while he listened to the rain outside get heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was quiet for a minute while he ate his clam chowder, pondering over the choice of continuing his movie or taking a nap. He didn't want to miss the Christmas party coming up in a few days, so he decided sleeping for an hour or two couldn't hurt him. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>He ate his soup while he watched the movie and finished the rest of his apple cider, setting the tray down on the bedside table. It was at his favorite part, the hot chocolate scene, but he asked Friday to turn the movie down and settled under the covers again.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent—save for the rain hitting the window pretty heavily—until Tony moved on his side and outstretched his arm, "Come here."</p><p> </p><p>Peter's eyes widened a smidge before a small smile took over his face, "Aren't you afraid I-I'll—<em>achoo</em>—get you sick?" He hurried to shove some more tissues up his nose before he tucked himself under Tony's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"If I was bothered by it, then I wouldn't have invited you." Peter nuzzled in his newfound warmth, wrapping his arms around Tony's chest and his leg around the man's waist. He was a huge cuddle bug when he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Tony brought a hand up to cradle the boy's head, gently pressing a kiss to his warm forehead, "Get some sleep, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Mr. Stark."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Pete."</p><p> </p><p>Peter's eyes fell closed, not realizing how exhausted his body was until he tried to get some rest. The gentle sounds of the rain hitting the window lulled the boy to sleep, letting his head fall heavy on his mentor's chest. The movie was still playing quietly on the TV and the smell of apple cider was still lingering in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was wrong earlier. Being sick <em>did</em> have it's perks without trying to get out of something. Here he was, cuddled up to his father figure in the comfiest place on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>His breath evened out and he fell asleep quickly, the two easily finding solace in each other's embrace. They didn't even hear the elevator open from the other room or the many crowded voices coming from the other Avengers.</p><p> </p><p>The two didn't even so much as stir when said Avengers peeked their head into the room, smiling softly and gushing at the scene before them.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to sleep, completely immersed in their own little world, content in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone! i know it’s still november, but i really wanted a winter fic where peter gets sick. honestly i just wanted an excuse to write cute cuddles and kisses 😔💓 i’ll be writing lots and lots of winter fics during the month of december so i’m super excited to get started on those! if you have any suggestions for winter fics, please let me know in the comments so i can take a look! i hope you enjoyed (you might’ve noticed this one was shorter than my usual fics haha)</p><p>update 3/15 — i have a dedicated ao3 twitter account where my curiouscat is open! i can answer questions, take requests, or we can just hang out &lt;33 my twitter is @krystalpomme please stop by to say hello! 💓</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>